


idk. skinks?

by iiLinii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experience, Other, Vomiting, new freindship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiLinii/pseuds/iiLinii
Summary: Little Asra saves Kirin's life





	idk. skinks?

Air.

She needed air.

Please.

Someone. 

Kirin stumbled through the streets of Vesuvia, the spell around her throat closing tighter and tighter. Silent tears streaking down her face as she frantically looked for help. Strangers shoving the child to the side, or paying her no mind at all. She wondered until the sun started to set, her vision beginning to become blurry. Her skin was getting paler by the minuet, her legs struggling to hold her until she finally gave in and collapsed. She could feel sand under her, a chilling breeze crawling over her skin and making her shiver. 

This is it.

This is where she dies.

Her vision went black as she fell unconscious.

The next thing she remembers is tacking in large ragged gasps of air. She shot up getting on her hands and knees, vomiting stomach acid as she hadn’t eaten that day. She could feel someone pulling back her hair to keep it clean and out of the way. 

When she stopped vomiting that’s when she started crying aloud. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been able to make a verbal sound. Her unused voice was rough and scratchy. She was crying with everything she had but it sounded so soft and quiet. Whoever had been holding her hair had pulled her into a hug that she gratefully leaned into. Lord knows she needed one. 

They sat there for what must have been an hour, the stranger patiently waiting for her to calm down. It was a boy that looked to be around her age. He had white fluffy hair that fell into his face, his soft violet eyes giving her a look of worry and pity. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok now.” 

“W-what happened?” 

“I got rid of that spell you had on your throat. Are you ok?”

“…”

Kirin suddenly wrapped her arms around the boy in a fierce hug.

“Thank you…” 

A bit startled the boy slowly retuned the gesture. Tears continued to fall from Kirin’s eyes, but she didn’t sob anymore. They pulled away from each other, the boy standing up and offering her his hand to do the same. 

“…How did you get that spell placed on you, you know you could have…”

Kirin had a pained expression on her face that prompted him not to ask. It had become quite dark outside already. No doubt the girls family would be worried sick about her.

“…You should go home now, before you parents get worried.”

“…”

“Hey, what is. Oh. You don’t?…”

Kirin nodded. Now it was the boy who had a painful look on his face, he finally noticed that she was barefoot. Her dress was frayed along the edges, clumsy patchwork where it must had been torn. He understood all too well what she must be going through. He thought for a moment before reaching out his hand. 

“Cmon, you can stay with me if you want, does that sound ok?”

Kirin didn’t answer, just nodded and took his hand, together they walked down the beach towards the docks. When they had reached the end of one of the piers he let go of her hand and started to get into the water, Kirin watching and clutching her hands to her chest.

“Get in! I live down here!”

Reluctantly Kirin dropped down into the water, the freezing temperatures only affecting her for a second before the boy pulled her into a small space sealed off with magic. They both were completely dry from some kind of spell he must have put on the place. He must know a lot about magic she thought. The space was small but homey, little bottles with lights letting her see. There were pillows and patches of fabric strewn all over as well. This was a lot nicer than sleeping in the woods.  
It was then that Kirin’s stomach decided to growl, when was the last time she had eaten again?

“Oh, are you hungry? Do you like skink?” 

The boy moved to pull something out of a jar, it was a dried lizard like animal. That. That was food? The boy giggled when he saw the look on her face. He sat down among the many pillows, and patted the spot next to him in invitation. Kirin moved to sit next to him, tucking herself as much as she could against the plush pillows. Taking the offered skink she sniffed it before giving him an unsure look.

“It’s good I promise!”

He seemed very happy about sharing this strange food with her. She reluctantly took a small bite, finding that is wasn’t half bad. The boy watched as she slowly ate the skink seeming rather pleased with himself. 

“I’m Asra by the way, what’s your name?”

“…Kirin.”


End file.
